1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention relates generally to check valves, and more particularly to an improved straight flow one-way valve for use as an intake or discharge (or delivery) valve in fluid compressors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid compressors are used in a wide variety of industrial and commercial applications. Some types of fluid compressor, such as reciprocating piston systems, typically require the use of some type of valve to control a flow of air. One type of valve that is commonly used in fluid compressors is called a check valve. Check valves generally allow a fluid, such as air, to pass in a first direction, but do not allow fluid to flow in an opposite direction. For example, such valves are often positioned so that a first valve allows fluid to flow into a cylinder of a reciprocating piston compressor during an intake stroke. A second valve is typically positioned for allowing fluid to flow out of the cylinder during a compression stroke.
A variety of different check valve designs have been proposed over the years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,251 to Hartwick et al. discloses such a check valve. Still, there are a number of key design criteria for check valves that are subject to improvement. One design goal is increasing the equivalent orifice size of the check valve. Equivalent orifice is a term that compares the resistance that a fluid encounters passing through a valve opening to the resistance of a circular opening in a thin plate through which the same quantity of fluid flows under the same pressure. Another design goal is to improve reliability and longevity of the valve. Yet another design goal is to improve the manufacturability of high flow check valves.